A “data center” is a facility that is used to house computer systems and associated components, such as telecommunications equipment and memory storage systems. Data centers are used to, among other things, run the computer-based applications that handle the core business and operational data of one or more organizations. Typically, these applications are run on microcomputers that are typically referred to as servers and, in some instances, on mainframe computers.
Large data center operations may host thousands or even tens of thousands of servers. In many instances, data centers may be configured to provide double or even triple redundancy with respect to power feeds, backup power supplies, communications lines, memory storage and processing, and may have automated back-tip capabilities. Data centers may also have layered network security elements including, for example, firewalls, VPN gateways, intrusion detection systems and the like. Data centers also may include monitoring systems that monitor the networked computer equipment and/or the applications running on the servers.
The expansion of the Internet has led to a growing need for large data center operations. Businesses making sales and/or providing services over the Internet typically require high-speed Internet connectivity, tight information security and non-stop operation. Major Internet-based companies such as large online retailers, Internet portals and search engine companies run large “Internet data centers” that host the thousands of servers and the other computer equipment necessary to provide large numbers of users simultaneous, secure, high-speed, fail-safe access to their web sites. Many small to medium-sized businesses may not have the resources and/or sophistication required to install and maintain the equipment necessary to provide such Internet-based access to their servers. Such businesses may also find it difficult to provide and maintain the highly trained, 24-hour a day staff that are typically necessary to repair or replace defective equipment (e.g., servers, cables, patch cords, computer cards, etc.), add new equipment, update outdated equipment and otherwise run a data center. Thus, to fill this market need, computer equipment makers and others are building and maintaining Internet data centers and then, for a fee, providing data center operations for a large number of businesses.
A data center may occupy one or more rooms or floors of a building, an entire building and/or a multi-building complex. The computer equipment housed in a data center may include, for example, servers, mainframe computers and memory storage devices and backup devices. Data centers also include routers, switches and patching systems that transport traffic between the servers, memory storage devices and the outside world. The computer equipment is often mounted on industry standardized equipment racks which are usually arranged in rows with corridors between them that allow access to the front and rear of each device. Elevated floors may be provided that are constructed of, for example large removable tiles. Cable trays may be installed overhead (including in the ceiling) and/or under the elevated floor. Cables and patch cords (a patch cord is a cable that has a connector on at least one end thereof) that are used to interconnect the equipment in the data center may be run through these cable trays.
In most data center operations, the communications lines used to interconnect the servers, memory storage devices, routers and other computer equipment to each other and to external communication lines are typically run through sophisticated patching systems that may simplify later connectivity changes. FIGS. 1A-1B together are a simplified schematic diagram of the scheme that might be used in a data center to interconnect one particular server (e.g., server 12 in FIG. 1A) to one particular memory storage device (e.g., memory storage device 80 in FIG. 1B).
As shown in FIG. 1A, a plurality of rack-mounted servers 10-14 are connected by individual cables 20-24 (e.g., fiber optic cables) to a rack-mounted patch panel 30. For example, server 12 is connected to patch panel 30 via cable 22. In the example shown in FIG. 1A, each of the cables 20-24 comprise a patch cord, meaning that each end of the cable is terminated with a connector. The patch panel 30 may comprise, for example, a Multi-fiber Push On (“MPO”) to single fiber patch panel (herein a “MPO-to-single fiber patch panel”) that includes a plurality of single strand connector ports (the single strand connector ports are located on the front side of patch panel 30 and hence are not visible in FIG. 1A) which may comprise, for example, SC fiber optic couplers, and a plurality of multi-strand connector ports 38-39, which may comprise, for example, MPO couplers. Each of the single strand connector ports is configured to receive a single strand fiber optic patch cord, while each of the multi-strand connector ports 38-39 are configured to receive a respective multi-strand fiber optic cable. A MPO-to-single fiber patch panel such as patch panel 30 may be used to aggregate a plurality of single strand fiber optic cables for connection to a multi-strand fiber optic cable and to correspondingly connect each of the strands of a multi-strand fiber optic cable to respective single strand fiber optic cables. Typically (but not always), the patch panel 30 will be located in the general vicinity of the plurality of servers 10-14 so that the individual cables 20-24 may be implemented as relatively short length patch cords. In FIG. 1A, cable 22 is plugged into one of the single strand connector ports (not visible in FIG. 1A) on patch panel 30. The MPO-to-single fiber patch panel 30 couples this single strand connector port that receives cable 22 (among others) to multi-strand connector port 38.
As is also shown in FIG. 1A, a plurality of “backbone” multi-strand fiber optic cables 40-41 are connected to the second set of connector ports 38-39. MPO backbone cables 40-41 that include 12, 24, 36, 72 strands per cable are commonly used. These backbone cables 40-41 are typically routed through the floor and/or ceiling of the data center, and may run for large distances (particularly in data centers that occupy one or more buildings). Each backbone cable 40-41 may include an MPO connector on each end thereof. A second MPO-to-single fiber patch panel 50 may also be provided. As shown in FIG. 1A, the MPO backbone cable (cable 41) that includes the fiber strand that is connected to server 12 connects multi-strand connector port 38 on patch panel 30 to a multi-strand connector port on the second patch panel 50 (the multi-strand connector port is not visible in FIG. 1A as it is located on the reverse side of patch panel 50). A single strand fiber optic cable 60 is plugged into a single strand connector port 57 on the front side of patch panel 50, thereby connecting cable 41 to one of a plurality of switches 70-74 (e.g., switch 70) through patch panel 50 and cable 60. The switch 70 is configured to provide connectivity between the connector port on switch 70 that receives patch cord 60 to another connector port on switch 70 into which a second patch cord 61 is inserted. While only two patch cords 60, 61 are shown connected to switch 70 in order to simplify the drawings, it will be appreciated that in normal operation switch 70 and the various other components and patch panels depicted in FIGS. 1A and 1B would typically have many more patch cords/cables connected thereto.
Continuing now to FIG. 1B, which is a continuation of FIG. 1A, it can be seen that the patch cord 61, which is, for example, an SC patch cord, connects to a single strand connector port on a second rack-mounted MPO-to-single fiber patch panel 30′. The MPO-to-single fiber patch panel 30′ provides connectivity between the connector port that receives patch cord 61 and a multi-strand connector port 38′. As shown in FIG. 1B, backbone multi-strand fiber optic cable 41′ includes an MPO coupler on each end thereof, and is used to connect connector port 38′ of patch panel 30′ to a multi-strand connector port on another MPO-to-single fiber patch panel 50′. A single strand fiber optic cable 90 is plugged into a single strand connector port 58′ on the front side of the second patch panel 50′, thereby connecting cable 41′ to one of a plurality of memory storage devices 80-84 (e.g., memory storage device 80) through the second patch panel 50′ and the cable 90. Thus, as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the exemplary server 12 is connected to the memory storage device 80 through patch cord 22, one of the single strand connector ports and connector port 38 of the patch panel 30, backbone cable 41, one of the multi-strand connector ports and connector port 57 of patch panel 50, cable 60, two connector ports on switch 70, one of the single strand connector ports and connector port 38′ of the patch panel 30′, backbone cable 41′, one of the multi-strand connector ports and connector port 58′ of patch panel 50′, and cable 90.
As computer equipment is, for example, added, moved or replaced in a data center, it often becomes necessary to make temporary and/or permanent changes to the interconnection scheme. For example, if a first memory storage device in a data center is scheduled to be replaced with a new memory storage device, servers and other computer equipment that use the first memory storage device may need to be temporarily connected to a second memory storage device until such time as the new memory storage device may be installed, configured, tested and brought online. The patching system depicted in FIGS. 1A and 1B may facilitate making such changes. For example, if a configuration change requires that server 12 be connected to a different memory storage device such as memory storage device 84, this may very simply be accomplished by, for example, plugging patch cord 60 into a different connector port on patch panel 50.
Unfortunately, record-keeping of the patching connections that are necessary to know which patch cord to move are not always 100% accurate. Conventionally, the interconnections of the various patch cords and cables in a data center were logged in a paper or a computer-based log. However, if a technician neglects to update the log each and every time a change is made, and/or makes errors in logging changes, then the paper or computer based logs will no longer be fully accurate. As a result, in some cases, each time a technician needs to change a patch cord, the technician would manually trace that patch cord between two connector points by locating one end of the patch cord and then manually following the patch cord until he/she finds the opposite end of that patch cord.
However, in large scale data center operations the manual tracing of patch cords may be difficult or even impossible given the large number of connections, the cable routing mechanisms that are typically used to keep the cable portions of each patch cord out of the way and neatly routed and the spacing of the equipment. As such, systems for automatically detecting and logging patch cord connections have been proposed such as, for example, the systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,222,908; 6,784,802; 6,424,710 and 6,968,994.